idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Wisp
The Orange Wisp is a type of Wisp. As its name suggests, it is orange. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Orange Wisps, along with other fellow Wisps, and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, a bunch of Orange Wisps and other fellow Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point after the Wisps settled on Sonic's world, Whisper the Wolf got an Orange Wisp named Orange Rocket to join her team. This Orange Wisp would help out Whisper by powering her Variable Wispon under various circumstances. (StH: #8) During the War During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Resistance soldiers would use Deployment Pods to send willing Wisps onto the field in order to help on the battlefield. (StH: #3) Near the end of the war, a town that served as a hub for Wispon distribution was saved and subsequently conquered by mercenary duo Rough and Tumble. As a result, many Wisps, including several Orange Wisps, were hoarded in Deployment Pods and Wispons by the two skunk brothers. (StH: #3) Fallout In the town that Rough and Tumble had taken over, the Orange Wisps found salvation when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna arrived to stop the two mercenaries. During the heroes' subsequent fight with Rough and Tumble, the Orange Wisps and their fellow Wisps were convinced by Sonic to not let the two villains boss them around. As such, the Wisps in Rough and Tumble's Wispons left them, leaving their arsenal powerless and allowing Sonic and Knuckles to defeat them. Afterward, the now-liberated Orange Wisps decided to stick around and help the villagers defend their town by powering their Wispons. (StH: #3) During a trip to one of Dr. Eggman's bases, Whisper and her team of Wisps (the Orange Wisp included) encountered Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog. Despite Whisper's initial mistrust, once her Orange Wisp and other Wisps openly greeted Sonic, Whisper chose to team up with the duo. When the newly-formed trio then took on a horde of Badniks, Whisper's Orange Wisp came to Whisper's defense when she was at the mercy of the robots. Fortunately, Sonic and Silver destroyed the Badniks before they could harm them. (StH: #8) Appearance The Orange Wisp has a rocket-shaped body with two green eyes lined up vertically. Instead of tentacles like most other Wisps, it instead has three sphere-like structures on its bottom. Personality Being a Wisp, the Orange Wisp is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. It gets especially well along with the good people of Sonic's world, whom it would gladly help out whenever it was needed. The Orange Wisp is not much for fighting. However, it is nonetheless brave and good-hearted. As such, it does not approve of amoral behavior and will not stand idly by when its friends need it. Abilities The Orange Wisp is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. The Orange Wisp is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. The Orange Wisp can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. Background Information *The Orange Wisp was based on the character of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in Sonic Colors. It was unnamed in the comic, but its name is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Wisps Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Races